


Playmates

by TigerPrawn



Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [70]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Charlie Countryman (2013), Trial & Retribution
Genre: Alpha Adam, Alpha Roberto, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Double Penetration, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Nigel, Omega Verse, Podfic Welcome, distant cousin Adam, do not copy to another site, gruff Nigel, intersex omega, little shit Berto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Nigel's heat is due and his now regular heat partner Berto, has a suggestion.Sequel to Plaything for SummertimeSlick (almost kinda surprise heat)My other home is Twitter





	Playmates

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/48557599687/in/dateposted/)

Before Roberto, Nigel’s heats were sporadic. He had suppressants but given his line of work, there were times it was impractical to take them. And also now and then Nigel just liked to kick back and enjoy a few days of mindless sexual pleasure. 

That had certainly been the case for the last three heats, all of which he'd spent with Roberto. The little shit seemed to have perfectly mastered fucking his pussy or ass whilst filling the other with one of the many toys they somehow managed to have acquired between them. 

And as much as he found the annoying brat insufferable, he couldn’t fault his place on Darko’s crew. In truth, he wasn’t much of an asset in any of the jobs they had undertaken since his joining them, but Nigel had use of him even if it was of a personal nature. Not that Berto seemed to much mind the clear fact that the only reason he was still on the crew was because Nigel enjoyed making use of his knot once a month. The rest of the time they barely spoke except when Nigel was being an asshole to him, though the little weirdo seemed to enjoy that just as much as the knotting.

The few times Roberto tried to talk with him whilst they worked Nigel growled and snapped at him, even though it was usually Berto trying to talk dirty to him. Or maybe Nigel only bothered to listen when he was talking dirty? Not that he found that anything more than annoying. Well, sometimes it was a little bit funny. The kid seemed to enjoy humiliating himself in front of the crew with his unchecked lust. Fucking idiot. 

Nigel knew his heat was getting close when he started to find Berto that little bit less irritating than usual.

When the latest shipment was sorted in the warehouse and Darko told everyone to fuck off for the night, Nigel grabbed Berto by the arm before he could leave. Kid looked at him like a fucking puppy about to get his favourite treat. Nigel hated that that attention made him fucking wet. 

“I need you to come to my place. Tomorrow morning. Bring your overnight bag,” Nigel gruffly informed the pup. 

Roberto’s smile was something like a joyous and knowing smirk.

Nigel grunted and gave a firm nod before letting go of the twink and starting to stride off. But he realised quickly that Berto was behind him, he rounded on him just as he was reaching to grab the back of Nigel’s shirt to stop him. 

“I said tomorrow,” Nigel snarled. He planned to spend the evening enjoying sinking into the desperation of his heat that he was really in need when the alpha turned up. 

“I uh, had an idea,” Berto was grinning and Nigel sort of fucking dread to think what ideas were stewing in this kid’s brain. 

He stood silent, watching Berto expectantly as he waited for the alpha to continue or fuck off.

“I um, I have a cousin visiting. Well, actually, he’s about my sixth cousin or something. Distant relative. We’d never met and he was in need of a place to crash since coming from the UK, and so looked me up. And… well, he’s an alpha and I was thinking… Maybe you’d like two knots like that, huh?” Berto’s tone was one of cautious curiosity, but his expression betrayed how carefully chosen the words were - an attempt to manipulate Nigel, using his own need against him. 

Either way, it fucking worked. 

Not one to show his hand, or any kind of immediate interest, Nigel quirked a brow. “Sounds like a freeloader to me. You sure you’re even related? Probably a fucking con man.”

“I called my dad, he’s definitely legit. And-”

“Whatever,” Nigel cut him off and waved away any further words with his hand before reaching into his shirt pocket for his smokes. “If he’s an asshole I’ll kick him out. Maybe both of you.”

Berto’s grin widened. The little fucker knew he’d won. 

*

By the time he heard the knocking on the door, Nigel was three fingers deep in his sopping wet pussy. His heat had hit harder than expected in the middle of the night. Probably thanks to Roberto and his fucking talk of a double knotting. Not that he would mention it.

Nigel grunted, removing his hand and wiping it on the bed sheet before grabbing a blanket. He wrapped the thick wool around his waist as he walked to his apartment door, feeling the slick sliding between his thighs as he went. It was so fucking arousing he wondered if he’d let Berto get as far as the bedroom before riding his knot. 

Nigel unlatched the door and, now a practiced custom, Berto came in and latched the door back up again before turning to Nigel with a smile. But this time there were two of him. 

Nigel blinked, stunned for a moment before his brain kicked in. This was Berto’s distant something from somewhere, blah blah… the guy might as well be Berto’s fucking twin!

Well, his older, more suave brother at least.

He was a few years older than Berto, dressed all in black except a green scarf that popped in Nigel’s heat sensitive vision, and wore the same fucking smirk. 

“You as much of a little shit as this fucker?” Nigel growled, nodding his head to indicate Berto. 

The other alpha’s grin widened and he let out a short chuckle, “Oh, I think you’ll find I’m much worse,” he looked Nigel up and down, appraising him and seemingly liking what he found, “do you think you can handle that?” 

Maybe this alpha was used to the fucking blushes of shy little things that didn’t know who was really in control of the fucking. 

Nigel huffed his amusement, though it came out as a slight growl, “I’m going to have so much fucking fun breaking you,” Nigel rumbled. 

A small, excited and aroused sound issued from Berto and that was all it took for Nigel to start dragging the alphas to his bedroom.

*

Berto stood looking both aroused and pained in the corner of the room as Nigel allowed his guest - Adam - to tenderly explore him. 

He wanted to get the measure of this fucking alpha and he wasn’t quite as obvious as Berto, who Nigel had a summed up within minutes of meeting him. Maybe this guy was a little more mysterious, which maybe was a turn on for some omegas, but he just found it annoyingly time consuming. Either way, he clearly was one who liked to woo, and Nigel couldn’t deny that the way he had pressed him to the bed and begun lathing his sensitive nipples with attention was enjoyable enough. 

They spent long minutes this way, Adam’s mouth exploring his flesh whilst Berto whimpered excitedly. A little growl of longing escaped the younger alpha - clearly being able to see what Adam planned to do next - just before Adam slid two fingers inside him.

Nigel couldn’t help the low moan in response. One that turned to a groan when it became clear to Adam how wet he was and immediately added another finger. Adam hummed his pleasure and moved his mouth from Nigel’s nipple, trailing up to his throat and then to his lips.

Adam’s kisses were deep and sensuous, a stark comparison to the often sloppy, messy kisses he shared with the over exuberant Berto. It was enjoyable, but Nigel formed the immediate impression of an alpha who made love and then cut and run. Not that he gave a flying fuck, but Adam seemed to be one of those used to seducing his evening hookup, making them feel loved and wanted - probably giving them the night of their fucking life - and then leaving under cover of darkness never to be seen again. 

Nigel felt a small wave of slick pulse from him as the thought of turning the tables on this alpha turned him on. 

The contraction of his pussy and resulting extra moisture had Adam growling with pleasure, no doubt thinking he was doing a great job. Nigel could have rolled his fucking eyes.

Berto obviously interpreted the increasing arousal he could scent, as the work entirely of this new alpha and seemed to grow a fucking pair. Suddenly he was on the bed, the other side of Nigel to Adam, taking Nigel’s jaw roughly in hand and pulling him away from Adam’s mouth and into his own hungry kiss. 

Nigel couldn’t help a laugh at the possessive behaviour, as though either of these alphas had any hope of ever truly possessing him. 

An interesting turn of events though, considering that Berto’s kiss was a lot more restrained than usual. Measured and almost sweet as he nipped at Nigel’s lips before deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue in. Maybe the thought of competition had given him incentive to hone it a little. 

Whilst Nigel enjoyed it, he hadn’t spent the last few heats with a bad kisser as far as he was concerned. He liked that Berto was sloppy and inexact. 

Nigel grabbed hold of Berto’s jaw tight in his fist, to the point where Berto let out a slight whimper of pain as Nigel pulled their faces apart. And then he licked from Berto’s bottom lip to just under his nose, before pushing his own tongue into Berto’s mouth with no finesse. 

Berto moaned and the resultant kiss was something between his usual sloppiness and something more refined. Devouring.

Nigel was sure he should fucking kick himself for giving Roberto, what he was sure to assume, was some sort of affirmation of what was between them. Even if that thing between them was just Berto’s fucking knot at Nigel’s time of the month. 

He might have considered it more if his heat hadn’t been amplifying every point of pleasure. He was content to let both alpha’s work their tongues in different ways, letting out a grunt as Adam first licked, and then sucked at his right nipple. 

“Fuck…” Nigel barked the word sharply as Adam took his nipple between his teeth gently, and then more roughly, before sucking on it again. 

“Lovely tits,” Adam crooned against his flesh. 

Nigel huffed. He didn’t have bad tits for a male omega, not plump like a female’s, but fleshy and with sensitive nipples. But he wasn’t about to give any sway to some fucking compliment. 

“Make the most of them while you can,” Nigel broke from Berto’s kisses to sneer the words. And then his eyes rolled as Berto started nuzzling at his neck and Adam went back to sucking his nipples.

Nigel felt the heat washing over him, that hazy feeling and consuming need for fulfillment. Slick starting to leak from him more steadily. 

But he wasn’t going to fucking beg. 

After a few minutes of his impatient grunts, Berto broke away and looked over at Adam, “Adam… you have to… Or let me…” Berto started, knowing Nigel wasn’t going to break and beg as perhaps Adam expected. He did however growl quite involuntarily at Berto telling Adam what was what. If Adam was waiting for begging or a written fucking invitation they’d be there all night. 

Adam let out a little noise of disappointment and then moved, pressing his cock against Nigel’s pussy and pushing in without hesitation. 

Nigel grunted and snarled, before Berto went back to kissing him. 

He moaned into Berto’s mouth as Adam started to fuck him. 

And he couldn’t deny the alpha was good, he could feel that much through the descending haze. Where Roberto was full of enthusiasm, this alpha had tempered skill. And if Nigel had to assess it, for different reasons, both of them would probably make his top ten fucks. Which wasn’t hard given that most of the rest had been in club bathrooms of whilst he was completely off his face on some shit or other. 

Adam was smart enough to know he was onto a good track as he continued to suck on Nigel’s tits - alternating between them every few minutes - whilst he fucked into his slick hole. 

Nigel loved the feeling of his body being rocked into the bed, of Berto having to move with him to keep the kiss, as Adam pounded into him. He couldn’t help the occasional moan as he slipped one hand up around Berto’s neck and the other down to Adam, until he was gripping both tightly be the hair. 

He pulled Berto back from the kiss so he could growl at them, “Better make me come fucking hard.” 

Berto whimpered and Adam moaned against him. He took in the determined look on Berto’s face before the alpha repositioned himself, laying out next to him where Adam fucked into his body, before kissing him again. And moving his hand. 

Nigel snarled as he felt Berto’s hand slip further down and then two dry fingers press against his asshole. 

Fucking little shit knew exactly how to get him off. 

Nigel moaned at both the fingers and the sensation of Adam’s growing knot. Adam seemed to take his noises as encouragement, fucking and sucking and pinching his other nipple between his fingers.

Adam’s knotting was quick and unexpected. He went from barely throbbing to an almost full knot so quickly that it was a shock when he shoved it into Nigel as it fully expanded. 

Nigel groaned, feeling his own release pooling like a liquid heat. But it was Berto shoving a finger into his ass that made him come, as he groaned long and breathily into the young alpha’s mouth. 

*

The first wave of Nigel’s heat passed and left him sated, exhausted and gasping for a cigarette. He didn’t bother putting any clothes back on as he sauntered out of the bedroom. He heard movement and doors opening and closing. When Adam joined him in the kitchen he realised Berto must have gone to the bathroom.

Nigel gave the man little more than a glance as he opened the small kitchen window and grabbed his cigarettes and lighter from the sill. 

“So, are you Berto’s?” Adam asked, a casual question that seemed out of place considering they were both standing naked in the kitchen. 

“I’m not fucking anybody’s, sweetheart,” Nigel growled back. Fucking the kid every time his heat rolled around might have made him marginally more bearable, but Nigel wasn’t about to let any alpha think he belonged to anyone other than himself. “Not a fucking piece of meat you know.”

Nigel turned as he lit his cigarette, blowing the smoke out the window. 

“Sure about that?” The English accent was more croon than lecherous but Nigel wasn’t a fan, especially when Adam then grabbed his rump like a piece of fucking steak. 

“I’m sure that if you don’t get your hand off my ass I’ll fucking break your arm.” Nigel replied tersely. 

Adam laughed for a moment as though it was all in fun, but when Nigel shot him a look, he let his hand fall away. It was at that moment Roberto wandered in from the bathroom, in just his boxers.

Nigel couldn’t pretend not to see the flicker of something across that expressive face as he looked between Nigel’s ass and Adam’s hand. 

“Your cousins getting a bit fucking fresh with me darling,” Nigel growled then took another drag of his cigarette. “Better make sure he behaves himself or I won’t have either of you back for a visit.”

Berto’s face twitched slightly at that and Nigel couldn’t help but be amused as the pup tried, and failed miserably, at acting nonchalant. 

Adam chuckled, “You really are a shit to him.”

“He fucking loves it. Don’t you darling.” Nigel cocked his head at Berto and the boy blinked before nodding his head slightly. “He can tell me to fuck off if he wants. But he comes back every heat.”

Berto moved tentatively forward and Nigel decided not to be a complete prick, and held out his hand. Berto took it and Nigel took a drag of his cigarette before pulling Roberto into a kiss and releasing the smoke into his mouth. Berto shivered against him and stifled a cough before kissing him back hungrily. 

Nigel felt Berto shiver again and realised Adam had moved behind him and was stroking a hand gently down the side of his neck. 

“He likes a dominant omega. Maybe he’d like an alpha too…” Adam mused before nuzzling at Berto’s neck. 

Roberto whimpered but then pulled away from them both. 

Nigel cocked his head and took another drag of his cigarette. He had to admit he was a little confused by the reaction. He’d totally expected Roberto to be into alpha-on-alpha funtimes, especially in this situation. Maybe it was because they were cousins? Wasn’t half of the British nobility inbred? 

He puffed out the smoke and raised a brow. 

“What is it gorgeous, don’t like the idea of a dick in you? You’ve become quite the expert at filling my ass, surprised you’re not up for receiving.” Nigel taunted. 

Roberto looked away and blushed, looking down before finally meeting Nigel’s eyes again, “It’s… it’s not that. I… I like being with you.”

Nigel rolled his eyes, “Don’t fucking start kid. If you want to be more than just a knot to me you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

Roberto stiffened and seemed to draw back into himself and Nigel wondered if this had been a test of sorts. Either for himself or for Berto himself, to see if one or both of them wouldn’t be ok with a third joining them. 

“Besides,” Nigel took another puff and reached down to started stroking his cock, “two alphas together is pretty hot. I think I could come just from watching you guys fuck.”

Adam grinned, clearly interested, and looked at Roberto to gauge his interest. Brave little fucking Berto let out a little sigh and then pulled down his boxers, leaving them where he stood before walking over to Adam and kissing him. 

It was tentative at first, and Nigel started fisting his cock in slow motions as Adam opened to Berto, and then took control. He forced Berto against the kitchen counter and devoured his mouth, moving his hand between them to grab Berto’s cock and begin palming it to hardness. 

It was quite the fucking show. Until Berto whimpered.

Nigel stubbed out his cigarette and cleared his throat. 

“Right you fuckers, time to get back to it. Getting nice and slick for you and the next wave of my heat is about to hit. You better show me what you’re made of.”

At Nigel’s words, Roberto instantly pushed Adam back and stepped away from him, leaving Adam to tumble a little towards the counter. 

Nigel was already heading back to the bedroom when he called over his shoulder, “Come on, or I’ll grab your dicks and pull you in. Time for you guys to double up.” 

*

Berto usually waited towards the end of Nigel’s heat to double knot him, just as they had the first time together. When Nigel had got fucking desperate for it and Berto found a solution to his age old problem of never being full enough as his heat hit its peak. 

But this time things were different. He wasn’t going to have Berto in one hole and some toy in another. He was going to have flesh and blood. Hands on him, teeth against his skin. Nigel anticipated it being the easiest and potentially shortest heat of his life. Not to mention the hottest.

He was keen that it didn’t end up too short. He wanted time to play with these two little toys. 

Nigel’s skin was burning up again and he felt so empty that he didn’t even consider holding back as he crawled back into his bed and flopped onto his back, hard dick on display. 

“What do you like, love?” Adam crooned, heat making his British accent a little more alluring as he practically stalked around the bed. 

“He knows what I like,” Nigel growled in response, jerking his head towards Roberto who stood in the doorway. Little fucker seemed to have lost his nerve somewhat despite having created this situation, and Nigel wasn’t above trying to play them off against each other. 

Berto clenched his jaw and moved over to the bed, ignoring Adam and being unusually quiet as he leaned in to kiss Nigel. 

Nigel reciprocated, not exactly missing the boy’s ramblings but he did enjoy being given enough rope to toy him along with. 

When Nigel felt a hand on his jaw, drawing him from Berto, he allowed the kiss to break, and then Adam was kissing him. Not better, but much more controlled. Nigel purposely moaned into the kiss to see what the reaction would be. 

The reaction was immediate. Adam deepened the kiss as he began to crawl over Nigel, practically ignoring Roberto’s existence. Whilst Berto whimpered and began to nuzzle at the side of Nigel’s neck, begging for attention in a way he never had before. 

Nigel broke the kiss again and Adam began to nuzzle the other side of his neck, both of them teasing over his scenting glands so sensually it made his dick twitch. 

“Out of your depth kid?” Nigel murmured against Berto’s ear, “Remember, you wanted this.”

Berto whimpered again and then pressed his lips to Nigel’s once more, kissing him deeply. 

Nigel decided to be nice and rolled a little toward Berto, giving the boy his attention, but also dislodging Adam so that he had to move off of Nigel. They ended with Nigel between them, Adam spooned against Nigel’s back and pressing his cock against the crack of Nigel’s ass. 

They writhed against each other until Nigel was sure one or both of the alphas might just try to pin him down and fuck him. Likely Adam, because Berto already knew well enough that Nigel didn’t work that way. 

Sure enough a few minutes later Adam started to croon against his ear, “You want me to fuck your ass, love?” He gripped Nigel’s hip and rut against him. “You want to present for me and let me fill you? Knot you?” 

Perhaps other omegas Adam had met they went for this shit sort of pillow talk, but it did nothing but bore Nigel. He wasn’t about to let an alpha get his way in bed. As far as he was concerned sex, especially during heat, was the domain of the omega. If Adam wanted to knot, he’d have to beg Nigel for it. 

Nigel let out a laugh, “You want to knot me again, you better work fucking harder than that darling,” he challenged before kissing Berto again. Long and deep until the little alpha was moaning and rutting against him too. 

Nigel was feeling pretty hazy, and very fucking wet, by the time Adam tried to pull him back from Berto. 

“You want me to beg, love? Is that it?” Adam growled softly. 

“That would be a fucking start,” Nigel replied, noticing the slight slur to his words. As did Berto apparently because the young alpha, almost as clued into Nigel’s heats as he was at this point, rolled Nigel onto his back and started to stroke his cock. 

“Can I fuck you Nigel? Please, I’ll make you feel so good.” Berto begged as he had during previous heats, panting, hard cock pressed against Nigel’s thigh. 

“I thought you wanted your friend here to join us?” Nigel pushed, “Have you changed your mind?”

Berto wavered for a moment and Nigel knew he had. Or maybe he’d never really thought it through. Maybe he’d just considered that Nigel liked to be full of cock during his heat and the best way to achieve that was with two alphas, and not considered what it actually meant to have another person join them. 

“Be a good alpha and lay down for me,” Nigel growled. He was going to teach his little alpha a lesson here. 

Trembling with anticipation Berto did as he was told, Nigel ignoring Adam the whole while even as the other alpha tried to nuzzle at him. Like a fucking insect buzzing around when all Nigel wanted was a couple of knots, was that too much to ask?

Nigel moved over Berto as soon as he was flat on his back, sinking his soaking pussy onto Berto’s hard cock, all the way down to the slowly inflating knot.

Adam let out a groan, reminding them both he was there. 

“What do you like, _love_?” Nigel parroted Adam’s words back at him as he began to ride Berto’s cock hard. 

Adam let out a snarl at the taunt and Nigel barked a laugh in response. 

“If you want to knot me, you’d better fucking behave.” Nigel menaced and Berto whimpered beneath him. “Roberto knows his place, like a good alpha.”

Nigel held Adam’s eye contact, seeing that struggle beneath the surface. He probably seduced omegas like a lothario, and now he’d met Nigel. And Nigel wasn’t about to have any of that shit. 

“Let me knot you, please love. I’ll be so good for you,” Adam cooed and did his best to be genuinely submissive, which was clearly something that didn’t come naturally to him. Which made it all the more fun as far as Nigel was concerned. 

“You begging for it darling?” Nigel pushed. 

“Fuck, yes…” Some desperation did creep into Adam’s tone then, and Nigel didn’t miss how hard and twitchy the alpha’s cock had become whilst he rode Berto in front of him. “Please let me knot you, I’ll be a good alpha for you.” 

Nigel continued to ride Berto, long, slow thrusts as Berto, unusually lacking in vocal interaction, whined. And then Adam started whining too and Nigel grinned, knowing he’d won. 

“Okay darling, better slick me up then,” Nigel panted and pointed towards the artificial slick on the bedside table. 

Adam growled as he practically lunged for it and then was behind Nigel with no hesitation. 

Berto let out a little squeak as Nigel moved, Berto still inside him as he repositioned enough that he was lying almost flat over Berto, an angle that was crushing his own cock nicely between them. His ass exposed enough to allow Adam his access.

It wasn’t lost on him that the young alpha seemed a little distressed - definitely he had bit off more than he could chew - and whilst Nigel didn’t give a shit about it, he also didn’t want Berto to bring his own mood down. He was already riding the pleasant buzz of his heat, and he didn’t want anything to break him out of that, especially when he was yet to be fully sated. 

So he leaned in and nuzzled against Berto’s scent gland, knowing that it would have the instantly calming effect he sought. And it did. Berto went somewhat pliant, nosing at Nigel in return. Nigel wasn’t above admitting to himself that he was actually quite enjoying it. Not that he’d ever let that little shit know.

Nigel keened as he felt slippery fingers against his asshole, and the resultant flush of slick from his pussy at the sensation. 

"That's a good alpha," Nigel murmured against Berto's neck and both alpha's let out prideful rumbles from deep in their chests. 

A sound that lulled Nigel deeper in to the haze of his heat. 

"Take care of me boys," he commanded as he began to drift hazily, aware of little else outside of the pleasure he was feeling. 

Adam continued to slick his hole with the lube and with Nigel's own slick that he scooped from around his pussy as it leaked from where he was yet to be knotted.

Nigel let out a long exhale, eyes rolling in pleasure, when Adam settled behind him and started to ease inside him. This definitely was better than any toy. He could get used to two alphas fucking him each heat. 

Especially when it seemed like a fucking competition. Because as soon as Adam was inside him with deep languid thrusts, Berto picked up the pace. It only took a few minutes before both alphas were growling at each other over his shoulder and fucking into him hard, both wanting instinctively wanting to claim the omega. 

So it was a race. A fast, hard fuck in both his holes, to see which alpha was going to knot and seed him first. Didn't matter that neither would get to claim him, that neither would get to knock him up. Especially as one of them was in his asshole. But that didn't matter. They were as caught up in his heat as he was now and their instincts were going nuts over having perceived competition also fucking their potential mate.

It was fucking glorious as they tostled him between them, practically snapping jaws at each other as they clung to him and fucked hard. 

Berto was the first to knot, locking into that sweet place inside Nigel and coming with a cry, pumping so much into the omega that he was sure he could feel Berto's balls pulsing against him. Adam followed only moments later, Nigel growling as he shoved his knot into his ass. 

There was already very little room given that Berto was already knotted and his asshole wasn't exactly built for it. But it was so fucking good. So fucking full. The sensation of Adam's hot come spilling into him made Nigel's eyes roll. Something he'd never get from one alpha and a toy. 

"Fuck, holy shit," Nigel cried out, knowing the words were heat-slurred, as he came untouched between them. 

It felt like he was coming for minutes. Coming until his dick ached. 

The three of them collapsed in place, Nigel pressed between them and Berto crushed at the bottom, not that he seemed to mind. Nigel was hazy, in and out of awareness as he enjoyed the knotting, hoping it didn't end too soon.

The alphas growled and glowered at each other then seemed to come to an unspoken agreement, the both of them nuzzling into the opposite side of Nigel's neck from each other. Sucking and licking and nipping at his scent gland, trying to mimic the pleasure of a mating bite for the omega. 

Nigel groaned and lost himself to all the sensations, coming twice more before he passed out.

*

Nigel wasn't surprised that his heat came to a swift and sudden end. Given that he’d been knotted over and over by two alphas at the same time, and was full of so much come his belly had swelled to the point that he practically looked pregnant, it wasn't a shock. His body reached the limit where it said, that should be enough for you to catch, and his heat was over. 

The alphas took turns in the shower whilst he luxuriated in bed, enjoying laying back in the sheets filthy with slick and come. 

When Berto was in the shower, Adam got dressed before leaning over Nigel to kiss him thoroughly. 

"Thank you omega," Adam smirked as though he was the cat that got the cream. Nigel grabbed his dick and squeezed it through his pants. 

"What was that?" Nigel growled. 

Adam let out a shuddering breath and bowed his head, submissive as he repeated the words, "Thank you omega."

Nigel nodded and let go of him, not caring to show the alpha out and not bothered when the front door shut behind him. 

Berto seemed relieved when he came out of the shower to find Adam had left, and he looked sheepishly at Nigel. 

"I should go," Berto offered, clearly hoping to be asked to stay.

Nigel nodded, "you should." And then crooked his finger for Berto to join him on the bed, which he did so immediately.

Nigel reached up and grabbed his jaw tight in his hand, puling him in for a deep kiss before pushing him back again. 

“Next month don’t invite any friends.” Nigel said gruffly, squeezing his hand tight around Berto’s jaw. 

“Just you and me…” Berto replied quietly, as though in fucking awe. As though it fucking meant anything that Nigel just wanted to go back to their previous arrangement. 

“Don’t fucking read anything into it. All I’m saying is I’m not sure how I feel about having two fucking alphas in my apartment. Making it smell so alphan, like they’d been fucking pissing against the wall,” Nigel growled.

Berto was grinning as best he could with Nigel’s hand clasping his jaw, and he nodded even though Nigel knew he was just humouring him. 

“Get me my fucking cigarettes will you,” Nigel ordered, pushing the young alpha’s face away. Berto went scampering to get them with a huge grin on his face. 

So fucking what if he only wanted to spend his heats with that fucking little shit, Roberto Bellini. That didn’t mean a fucking thing.


End file.
